The Stars in her Eyes
by TerrifiedOfButterflies
Summary: FINALLY it's up and working...  Nothing ruins a story like bad dialogue. So you can read my story w/ or w/o dialogue. It's posted here as short and long versions, w/ or w/o dialogue. I'm not sure my dialogue fits the characters, which is why I split it.


The story is posted here twice, the second time as the "long" version. It's not actually long, it just has some more dialogue.  
>You can read either. I'm not sure how good the dialogue is, how believable, and I don't want bad dialogue to ruin my story. Hence me posting it with and without.<p>

**********  
>Short version<br>**********

Hermione shivered as she stood, partially naked, in front of the window. Her fingers traced the patterns in the wooden frame as her mind wandered over the barren landscape. How far was it, really, from here to the stars? She imagined that from where she stood, at the top of the Burrow, she could throw a lasso and pull down the moon. Not really of course, that would require impossibly long rope and a gravitational shift, but she imagined it anyway.

She heard a muffled groan and turned around. Ron woke up, immediately reaching for the body that was no longer beside him. His fingers groped the sheets, and his head jerked up from his pillow. Wiping sleep from his eyes, he smiled when he saw her. She was so beautiful, silhouetted against the night sky. She was always beautiful, he thought to himself. Her eyes were brighter than any of those measly stars she loved looking at, and he told her that constantly. She would just laugh and play with her hair. Ron swore that he would fly up there and bring one back just to prove it to her. Of course then she'd remind him that flying into space on a broomstick, Firebolt or not, was impossible, and the stars were all far too large to be grabbed by one red-haired wizard, no matter how hard he tried. Ron released his grip on the bedding, stretching his arm out to her. "Hermione," he said softly. She smiled, and walked over to him. She grabbed his hand and lay down beside him, wrapping his arm around her, fingers entwined. Her skin was like ice, and his felt like fire to her. Ron grabbed the covers with his free hand and pulled them up, carefully tucking her in before sliding his hand underneath the blankets. He nuzzled her hair, kissing the top of her ear. "Her-mi-one," he whispered. His fingers moved silently across her bare stomach. "Her," he said as he touched the top of her underwear, kissing her neck. His fingers moved up across her hip and down her thigh, and he whispered, "My... One. My One. I like the sound of that."

He kissed her neck one more time and wrapped his other arm around her, pulling her close. She didn't think they could physically be any closer, but that didn't stop her from pressing her whole body into his. She purred softly. "I quite like the sound of that too. My Ron."

Their breathing was in sync as they drifted off to sleep, warm and happy. No, more than happy. Warm and loved.

**********  
>Longer version (dialogue)<br>**********

Hermione shivered as she stood, partially naked, in front of the window. Her fingers traced the patterns in the wooden frame as her mind wandered over the barren landscape. How far was it, really, from here to the stars? She imagined that from where she stood, at the top of the Burrow, she could throw a lasso and pull down the moon. Not really of course, that would require impossibly long rope and a gravitational shift, but she imagined it anyway.

She heard a muffled groan and turned around. Ron woke up, immediately reaching for the body that was no longer beside him. His fingers groped the sheets, and his head jerked up from his pillow. Wiping sleep from his eyes, he smiled when he saw her. She was so beautiful, silhouetted against the night sky. She was always beautiful, he thought to himself. Her eyes were brighter than any of those measly stars she loved looking at, and he told her that constantly. She would just laugh and play with her hair. Ron swore that he would fly up there and bring one back just to prove it to her. Of course then she'd remind him that flying into space on a broomstick, Firebolt or not, was impossible, and the stars were all far too large to be grabbed by one red-haired wizard, no matter how hard he tried. Ron released his grip on the bedding, stretching his arm out to her. "Hermione," he said softly. She smiled, and walked over to him. She grabbed his hand and lay down beside him, wrapping his arm around her, fingers entwined. Her skin was like ice, and his felt like fire to her. Ron grabbed the covers with his free hand and pulled them up, carefully tucking her in before sliding his hand underneath the blankets. He nuzzled her hair, kissing the top of her ear. "Her-mi-one," he whispered. His fingers moved silently across her bare stomach. "Her," he said as he touched the top of her underwear, kissing her neck. His fingers moved up across her hip and down her thigh, and he whispered, "My... One. My One. I like the sound of that."

He kissed her neck one more time and wrapped his other arm around her, pulling her close. She didn't think they could physically be any closer, but that didn't stop her from pressing her whole body into his. She purred softly. "I quite like the sound of that too. My Ron."  
>"Hermione?"<br>"Mhmm."  
>"Is this... will we... erm... Nevermind." Ron grumbled.<br>"No, I want to hear it."  
>"Emotional range of a teaspoon, remember?" He chuckled into her ear.<br>"Please?" Hermione twisted her neck around, her face angled towards him.  
>"I guess, I just wanted to say... That I love you. And I... I guess... I wanted to know..."<br>"If I loved you too."  
>"Yeah."<br>Hermione pulled her fingers out of his and twisted around in his arms. She put her hand on his chest and kissed him. "Always."

Their breathing was in sync as they drifted off to sleep, warm and happy. No, more than happy. Warm and loved.


End file.
